Ryokou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y cuando el tren hace su cuarta parada, Daiki no recuerda más sus ganas de bajarse ni al miedo que lo viniera persiguiendo desde que comenzara su viaje.


**R**_yoko__**u**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

¡Agosto, el mes del cumpleaños de Daiki!, ¡YAY!

* * *

Cuando le toma de la mano y alza la vista encontrando un paisaje que se desliza veloz al otro lado de la ventana, Aomine comienza a sentir temor. Y aunque su expresión es somnolienta y desinteresada, el terror se genera de los pies a la cabeza. Apretando los dedos alrededor de los de Tetsuya en un gesto necesario para brindarse cierta fortaleza que se le ha ido en el mismo instante en que el tren empezó a moverse sobre los rieles.

Al principio, vuelve a bajar la mirada, fijándose en los cambios de coloración en el suelo del vagón debido al uso constante y los años transcurridos. Encontrando hallazgos como pequeñas e insignificantes pero múltiples grietas. Quedándose así por instantes. Arrugando la frente cuando comprende que su miedo es absurdo en medio de esos atisbos de vejez. Levantando la mirada esperando que las tierras alargadas y los campos dejados le entinten con sus colores las pupilas afiladas.

Entrecierra los ojos queriendo comprender lo tenebroso que se oculta en aquel viaje. Buscando esas partes escalofriantes capaces de vaciarle el estomago justo como lo hacen ahora, para así poder borrarlas y seguir adelante.

En el momento en que los edificios ya no logran divisarse y solo sembradíos, algunos secos otros verdes y rebosantes, aparecen para acompañarlos al andar a su lado hace a Daiki apretar los ojos y la mano que sostiene la de Kuroko.

Aunque conoce lo absurdo de su miedo no puede evitar el percibirse vulnerable.

Su gesto despierta a Tetsuya quien entre abre los ojos que contemplan borrosos sus rodillas. Girando tan solo un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para poder verlo con los parpados cerrados y el cuerpo temblándole. Tetsuya no dice nada, entiende sin palabras lo que le pasa y por ello enreda con firmeza los dedos en los suyos.

Es tarde, el sol a lo lejos se despide y da la impresión de un foco fundiéndose cuando las montañas se atraviesan, constantes, escondiéndolo.

Hace frío por la concentración de nubes cargadas con suspiros del agua y una densa neblina se extiende a ras de suelo. Kuroko la mira vagamente mientras Daiki continua temblando y haciéndole daño al canalizar su miedo con ese gesto de manos. Tetsuya solo cierra uno de sus ojos y arruga la frente.

Se halla cansado después de aquel arduo entrenamiento autoimpuesto por un fin determinado. Usarlo durante su encuentro con Murasakibara y Yousen. Que no le restan energías para zafarse, si así lo dispusiera.

"_Está demasiado tenso_", piensa mientras aguanta la presión en su mano. Y sonríe vago.

Aomine se muerde el labio, brutamente, importándole muy poco cortarse. Percibe de pronto la calidez constante, débil, del atardecer que lo saca de su trance. Alzando los párpados sin prisa. Casi como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a alguien tan fuerte como lo es él y apenas se hallara reconociéndole.

"_Ya está más relajado_", se dice en silencio Kuroko quién oculta la vista debajo de su celeste fleco al darse cuenta de que el amarre se ha aflojado.

Los campos extensos que se oscurecen y la luna que baja hasta el sol guardado entre las llanuras, le causan dolor de cabeza y nauseas. Ese ciclo de día y noche lo pudren.

Porque es justo lo que sucede consigo.

"Está anocheciendo, ¿qué hora es ya?"

Tetsuya sabe que no le pregunta a él ni tampoco a nadie en particular. Daiki piensa en voz alta, usandola en tono moderado y el mismo que se pierde en la nada.

Ya no oprime la mano de Kuroko, pero si su puño derecho. Chirria los dientes y chasquea la lengua.

"_Tsk"_

Tragándose sus maldiciones y fregándose la frente.

"¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?"

La ansiedad es ahora lo que se le viene, y desde un tiempo es así cada que las estrellas empiezan a tintinear e iluminar la bóveda celeste. Respirando profundo y resoplando poderoso. Aomine ignora que Kuroko ha levantado el rostro para ver desinteresado el cielo nocturno.

"Todavía faltan tres estaciones más"

La respuesta de Tetsuya no le sorprende pero sí lo desconcierta de cierta manera. Haciéndole suavizar las facciones y entristeciéndole la mirada, ahogándola en melancolía.

"Tetsu"

Aomine se frota las manos fijando la vista al frente, observando las tierras que van dejando a su paso y sin soltar la de Tetsuya.

"Dime, ¿por qué las cosas son así?'

Los vagones a los lados llevan gente, poca, a diferencia del suyo. Donde los únicos son ellos dos. Justo como es su vida frente al mundo.

Kuroko afianza, por primera vez, sus dedos a los de Aomine.

El resplandor de la luna le sonríe, las diminutas chispas neones que sobrevuelan las afueras le alientan. Y la desesperación muda de Daiki, lo fortalece.

Ya no es como antes.

"Por la idiotez con que las haces, Aomine_-kun"_

Daiki eleva las comisuras labiales, el comentario es tan propio de Tetsuya que le ocasiona risa y pesar, ambas al mismo tiempo por ello le nace ese gesto tan deforme y desigual, dándole una imagen de estarse aguantando un llanto de felicidad.

"Tetsu, yo l-"

"Por favor no lo digas, no digas nada. Ahora mismo estoy muy cansado para responder las incoherencias que siempre dice Aomine-_kun_"

Esa estrella, que le quema, sentada a su lado echa la cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo metálico desajustado. Sin molestarse siquiera por el corte abrupto de su frase.

"Lo sé"

El fastidio, un tedio y la impotencia en la avidez de sus pupilas solo hacen que Daiki quiera abrir la ventana y saltar del tranvía. La sensación de que se quiebra lento se intensifica.

Detesta ese período transitorio, ese que se repite al despertarse dentro de su cama, a veces con Tetsuya a su lado, porque le recuerda al pasado que no se ha ido y el presente todavía amargo.

Ya que cuando el sol se levanta por las mañanas débil y somnoliento le recuerdan a su yo de tres años, que inexperto apenas empieza brillando y conforme avanza el día se torna tan caliente como el fuego. Quien alegre transforma las sombras tan oscuras que nadie puede ignorarlas. Jugando con ellas al mediodía, sin importarle nada y cayendo paulatinamente en las redes de una tarde inevitable que llega pese a que las energías continúan en conjunto a un ánimo que se ha esfumado y a unas sombras que se tornan borrosas. Y cuando la noche cae ni él ni Tetsuya pueden reconocerse más. Él se apaga y desvanece a Kuroko, lamentándolo con toda el alma.

Por ello Aomine odia los viajes, los inicios y finales. Él quisiera vivir dentro de algo interminable, ser parte de un evento infinito, jugando a su lado, a lado de Kuroko con Satsuki animándolos.

"Esto apesta"

Sin dejar esa pose, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos en el techo, se queja alto y claro.

"No quisiste que regresáramos en autobús"

"¡Demonios, no!"

"No te quejes"

"_Argh"_

Daiki escucha, a disgusto, mientras arruga la frente fastidiado. Tetsuya no le pone las cosas fácil, al contrario solo parece estar buscando el provocarlo al responderle más cortante de lo usual. Aumentando su ansiedad.

"Si Aomine_-kun _fuera una persona inteligente entonces hubie-"

Y dándole tras ello una idea.

"¿Qué haces?"

Desde esa posición: Tetsuya recostado a lo largo de los asientos continuos y él con su cuerpo encima de éste, puede que sea capaz de olvidarse del viaje, de sus preocupaciones y del miedo que tiene.

"Volviéndolo divertido"

"Por favor ten algo de autocontrol. Estamos en un lugar de uso público"

La frivolidad en aquella neutralidad e indiferencia con la que actúa Kuroko le llena de deseo y ganas de romperla. De iniciar un juego que para ganarlo consiste en despedazar la fachada indiferente y sacarle una emoción a ese rostro inexpresivo que Tetsuya posee. Y para ventaja suya, él es quien mejor sabe jugarlo.

Recorre la oreja de Kuroko con su nariz, inhalando y exhalando paulatinamente. Se entera de su acierto en el instante en que el otro gime bajo y se estremece por segundos. Contorsionándose debajo.

"No quiero"

Daiki responde con los labios pegados en el pabellón auricular de Tetsu. Empleando un tono suave, profundo pero firme.

"_Ngh, _mentiroso, Aomine-kun es un mentiroso"

Kuroko empuja su pecho inútilmente para después sujetarse de su playera fuertemente. Hablándole mientras contiene sus jadeos, con voz aparatosa que lo atiza incitándole a ir más lejos.

Cola los largos dedos por debajo de la ropa de Tetsu, palpando apenas con la yema la piel cubierta. Ascendiendo desde el ombligo hasta quedarse en el cuello ajeno. Enredando la mano en él, con cuidado y cariño pero siempre posesivo.

"No lo hagas sonar como si fuera el malo"

Su rostro se lo cuenta, dolido, molesto y temeroso, todas juntas en sus ojos. Porque no quiere recordar lo cruel que ha sido con Kuroko.

Tetsuya le mira, con un ligero sonrojo, penetrante y Aomine se siente desnudo ante esos celestes ojos. Escuchándolo decirle:

"Y un idiota"

Si pudiera, si quisiera, si no pensara que es estúpido Daiki _lloraría_, lo haría por el significado de aquellas palabras, por estar de nuevo a su lado y por el final que les aguardará un día lejano.

Aomine acerca la cara a la de Tetsuya, sin soltarle del cuello, lamiendo como un gato los labios de su amante. Kuroko se lo permite, disfrutando de su gesto.

Y cuando el tren hace su cuarta parada, Daiki no recuerda más sus ganas de bajarse ni al miedo que lo viniera persiguiendo desde que comenzara su viaje.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
